Good Night Not Good Bye
by Steffie Honey
Summary: Spike misses Buffy. So what’s he gonna do about it? *Completed*
1. Missing you

Title: Good Night Not Good Bye (or Missing You)  
  
Author: Stephanie Honey  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Oh... how I wish I owned Spike... but alas.. no.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but f you don't know about a certain continent called Africa than don't read.  
  
AN: The only reason I wrote this was cuz I was board. It's one of those stories that is literally... 'all talk'. Meaning you'll have to use your imaginations.  
  
-----------------  
  
:: Ring! Ring! ::  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello love"  
  
"Spike!?!"  
  
"Yeah. It's me. I kinda' wanted to talk to you"  
  
"Where are you"  
  
"Somewhere in the middle of a bleedin' desert. I think they call it the Sahara."  
  
"What!? What are you doing there?"  
  
"Missing you"  
  
:: Silence ::  
  
"That's not what I meant"  
  
"But that's what I'm doing at the moment. What are you doing?"  
  
"I was sleeping. It's 2 o'clock a.m."  
  
"It's 12 pm here. I guess I didn't think about the time difference…"  
  
"What did you think… when you decided to make thins call? You've been gone for 2 months."  
  
"I thought you would a) hang up on me or b) miss me and want to talk to me. Which you talking to me so…"  
  
"So you need to come up with a choice C."  
  
"Well... you're talking to me…"  
  
"But I didn't say anything about missing you."  
  
:: Silence ::  
  
"Are you coming home?"  
  
"Where is home?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Why there? What make there home?"  
  
"Me"  
  
:: Silence ::  
  
"I better let you get some sleep"  
  
"Don't go"  
  
"I have to..."  
  
:: Silence ::  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I miss you…"  
  
"I miss you to sweetheart. Good bye"  
  
"Good night"  
  
~End~ 


	2. Chat Rooms

Title: Chat Rooms  
  
Author: Stephanie Honey  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: Hey! I looked at you profile. What to chat.  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: Sure. My names Buffy.  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: Hey Buffy. My name is Will.  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: This is my first time chatting with any one. I'm using my friend computer. Her name is Will too. Well… Willow.  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: I've actually never chatted w/ any one before either. I'm on a plane right now and the guy sitting beside me fell asleep and I'm using his laptop.  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: That dishonest you know? But I'll still talk to you. Just cuz no one else is on line at this time.  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: why are you up so late?  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: I just got back from work.  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: What do you do?  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: oh… I…I work at a fast food place.  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: oh. That must suck.  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: not as much as other jobs I've had...  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: I live in southern California. Where do you live?  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: well... I use to live in Cali but I'm kinda on a long vacation now. If been a couple of places since I left. I have a problem and I'm looking for some one to help me out.  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: What kind of problem do you have?  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: nothing I like to talk about.  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: oh. K. I'm sorry for asking  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: no. That's ok  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: So… what's life like living in Cali these days?  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: Well. For the general population... I'm sure they are loven' it. But as for me. Well... life pretty much sucks for me at the moment.  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: Oh. Why is that?  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: My boyfriend dumped me and left…  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: why would he do a think like that?  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: well… technically I dumped him. But he still left.  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: Did you love him…  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: what kind of a question is that?!? I didn't even tell him if I loved him or not.  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: well... you don't know me. So what could it hurt if you told me?  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: ok… I guess I did love him. But I told him I didn't and to move on & he slept with my best friends ex-fiancé  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: well if you told him to move on than why are you so sad about it.  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: because I was mad when I told him that. And I want him to come home…  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: if you where taking to him right now would you say that to him?  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: It would be hard but yes… I would tell him that.  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: Why would it be so hard?  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: Cuz I refused to tell my friend about us. But I did now. They all know. And now I just want him back so I could tell him that and we could be together.  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: well... maybe he'll come back…  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: I hope so. I just talk to him 2 nights ago and told him I missed him and wanted him to come home.  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: I'm sure he will. I bet he got right on a plain when you told him you missed him and he is on his way to you now.  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: I can only wish… :-(  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: Hey.. I'm sorry but I have to go. My plane just landed and the guy sitting next to me it stating to wake up…  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: ok Will. It was nice talking to you.  
  
Sexy_Rebel_128 says: you to Buffy. Bye  
  
Goldilocks-147 says: bye 


	3. Right Outside Your Door

Title: Right Out Side Your Door (Part 3 of Good Night Not Good Bye)  
  
Author: Stephanie Honey  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Oh... how I wish I owned Spike... but alas.. no.  
  
Spoilers: Not really but f you don't know about a certain continent called Africa than don't read.  
  
AN: Thank you all for the wonder for feedback and help! I hope you like!  
  
-----------------  
  
  
  
:: Ring! Ring! ::  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Slayer"  
  
"Spike? I didn't think you would call back!"  
  
"You didn't want me to?"  
  
"Didn't want you to what?'  
  
"Call you again?"  
  
"No no no! I mean.. Yes! I mean... AARRGGG! Let me start again. Yes Spike. I'm glad you called again."  
  
"Good to know. Buffy? I have something to tell you..."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Last time we talked you said you missed me… is that still true?"  
  
"Of course it is Spike.."  
  
"Would you still miss me if I said I had the chip taken out?"  
  
:: Silence ::  
  
"Depends…"  
  
"On?"  
  
"Can I trust you?"  
  
"I don't know. You said you'd never trust me. So...can you?"  
  
"If you tell me I can… I will…."  
  
"You can trust me, love."  
  
"Then I trust you"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"What do you mean 'how much'?"  
  
"Enough to love me?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"So you love me?"  
  
"I said I trust you enough to love you... I never said I did."  
  
"But before I left you told me that you had feelings for me, but you couldn't trust me so it wasn't love... now that you trust me.."  
  
"You're very presumptuous you know that?"  
  
"Yes... but you're not getting out of answering the question THAT easily. Now Answer!"  
  
"Number one) you have no right to tell me what to do. You're not my boyfriend… yet. Number two) if I did love you I wouldn't tell you over the phone for the first time!"  
  
"That response is good enough for me… at least you didn't say no.."  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Ok ok..."  
  
"So... what are you doing in Africa?"  
  
"Actually... I'm not in Africa any more."  
  
"Then where are you? Asia? Europe? Australia…"  
  
"Sunnydale"  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"You heard me"  
  
"Where in Sunnydale?"  
  
:: knock knock knock ::  
  
"At your front door."  
  
:: knock knock knock ::  
  
:: dial tone on phone ::  
  
~E nd 


End file.
